Everyday Life of a Dexholder
by NoProb101
Summary: A collection of drabbles that randomly come to my mind. Most of them will be in different AUs, but if one is in a same AU, I will specify which one it is. Including: SpecialShipping, OldRivalShipping, FranticShipping, and any others I may feel like adding. Please enjoy!


Puzzling Anniversary

He forgot.

How could he forget?

I've been talking about this for _months_.

And he forgot.

I get that he's not the romantic type, but _still!_

"Ughhh!" I groaned loudly, as I leaned back into the couch as far as I could.

I was so frustrated with him!

Exactly one year ago today, he and I had started going out.

And who is "he" you ask?

That _caring_, _loving_, boyfriend of mine, Green Oak.

Note the ultimate sarcasm.

I mean, he could've taken me on a romantic carriage ride though! Or taken me to a fancy restaurant where we could share a milkshake! Or even said a simple "I love you"!

Why does he have to be so-! So-! So frustrating?!

Oh, and that's not all.

Every time he takes me out on dates, it's always something unbelievably boring; like going to a library! And sometimes he has the nerve to take me out for ice cream!

Oh, wait. That's a good thing.

I sighed loudly.

_Maybe I'm a little over-frustrated_, I told myself_, I just need to calm down a little_.

It's not like I've been waiting for this for an entire year, or anything.

_No, no_. I scolded myself. _Think of the nice things he's done, and forget about everything else._

I hopped off of the tan couch I had sat on with a fake smile on my face. Smiling and laughing always made me feel better.

As did ice cream.

I immediately skipped over to the kitchen to find and devour some vanilla-y goodness.

As I looked upon my freezer, which beheld the perfection I was about to devour, I licked my lips and clapped my hands together excitedly.

"Countdown to heaven! Three-" I readied my hands on the freezer, " –two-" My smile grew wider by the second- "One!" I shouted as I thrust the lid of my freezer upwards.

And then, the world around me dissolved into complete darkness.

I fell to my knees in disappointment, as my lip quivered uncontrollably.

"There… is no… ice cream." I said aloud to no one. "Why-?"

"Wait a second!" I snapped my fingers as I remembered something, "I still have my secret stash of ice cream at-!" I froze and my smile fell, "-Green's house." I finished, disappointed.

()(About three minutes later)()

I kicked a stone that was in front of me as I was walking along the short pathway that led to Green's house.

"This is so unfair." I grumbled into the wind. "I can't believe I ran out of ice cream today of all days."

I let out a long sigh, "Well, I guess it can't be helped. It's for the ice cream!" I stated with a determined fist pump.

In no time at all, I was at Green's front door.

I stared at it for at least a minute before walking right in without knocking.

_Hey, he's the one who forgot our anniversary! I'll just say that I "forgot" to knock. _I decided.

I walked straight into his house without giving a second thought, and almost immediately spotted Green.

He was seated on his plain beige couch that was in the middle of his front room, staring at a jumble of random puzzle pieces, resting his chin on his hands. His green eyes were facing down, and I couldn't see his face because his spiky brown hair was hiding it.

"I'm here for some ice cream," I deadpanned.

Without looking up, Green responded with a blunt, "I'll make you a sundae if you finish this puzzle for me."

_Curse you Green! _I mentally yelled at the brunet. He knew that I could never turn down one of his ice cream sundae's.

He always tops it with caramel and homemade chocolate fudge! I can't help it!

"Alright, fine." I grumbled as I plopped down on the couch cushion beside him. "Where's the box with the picture on it?" I asked, quite frustrated with him.

"I lost it." Came an immediate response.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "How do you lose the box? You're not one's to lose things so easily," I said, and under my breath I mumbled, "Although remembering things is a different story."

Green looked at me with the same bored look he always has on his face, "What was that last part?"

I looked down, slightly embarrassed that he had clearly heard me, and didn't say anything else as I started to work on the puzzle.

"Whatever. I'll go make that sundae now." Green said, as he got up off the couch.

I sighed in relief that he'd let it go.

When Green was out of sight, I began to hurry through the puzzle.

Believe it or not, I was really good at them.

But I was still angry with Green.

_How could Green just forget?_ I asked myself angrily, unintentionally raising the speed of which I was doing the puzzle at.

I could already tell that the picture was just a word or two.

First letter: I.

_I mean seriously, he should remember this kind of stuff!_

Space.

_Not only that, but we never do what I want to do!_

L.

_And he's never once told me he loved me._

O.

_Honestly, what's his problem?!_ With every piece I put together, I got even angrier.

V.

And now, he's basically forcing me to do this puzzle for him.

E.

'"I love" ?" I stared at the words, not understanding what it meant. "Hey, Green?" I called to him, utterly confused.

"Right here." Came a response from right in front of me.

I lifted my head to see him right in front of me.

And I couldn't have been happier when I did.

"I love-"

The poster he was holding cleared up everything, and everything I had been mad at him before disappeared instantly.

"-You."

**()**

**Wuzzup everybody?! **

**What's that? Was I dead?**

**…Yes.**

**Oh, and I have a new poll up on my profile, please check it out!**

**But, anyway, hope you enjoyed this! Although I know it was kinda' random and crazy.**

**Love you all~!**


End file.
